iDidn't Stop
by Corcey
Summary: "Tell me to stop." "Don't stop." My first try at a lemon. Be kind. Spam Spencer/Sam. Suddenly turned into a multichapter story somehow...
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me to stop," he whispered into her ear as his hand slid under her shirt.

"Don't stop," she said, guiding his hand closer to her chest before it was finally on her bra-covered breast.

"That isn't helping," he said. Spencer then dove down for another kiss, his tongue fighting with hers for dominance (but of course she always won, she always won every fight she was in). When he finally surrendered and moved his mouth back to her ear to whisper more worries into it, "Carly might be home soon." He didn't want his sister walking in on her older brother groping her best friend on the couch no matter how good the kisses felt.

"Then let's go somewhere else," she coaxed, grabbing him by his shirt and dragging him with her into his bedroom.

"Sam please stop," he said weakly when she closed the door and then promptly took off her shirt and approached him again, pushing him to sit on the bed.

"Why?" she mumbled while she straddled him, kissing his neck.

It felt so good the way one hand was going up and down his back while another one tangled his hair and with her soft lips on him that he almost forgot what stood between him and mauling her. He remembered a little bit- "illegal," was the only thing he said but right now his foggy brain couldn't decipher even what the word meant. So much for those three days in law school.

"The age of consent in Washington is sixteen," she hummed.

"If you don't have a… significant relationship… with the person," he countered, breaks in his speech from the lust that took over him as his hands couldn't help themselves but find their way to her exposed bra. "Believe me… I've done my homework too."

He felt ashamed that he had looked that up just a few weeks ago. Spencer felt like an old man fantasizing about a child. But that's what he's been doing, hasn't it? She was barely even sixteen! She was just a child and he was almost thirty! He thought his face would have been red if all his blood wasn't somewhere else…

She had his shirt off by the time he snapped back to reality.

"Please tell me to stop," he begged though as he said it, he was wrapping his arms around her to unhook her bra. She said nothing as the fabric fell to the floor. His hands returned to the front of her body and he moaned feeling her bare breasts underneath his hands.

"We need- to… stop," he said when he noticed her unsnapping the buttons to his jeans. Though it did give him some relief because it was getting pretty crowded in there…

"Do you honestly want to stop?" she whispered as she worked on her own shorts. Before he could answer, her shorts were off and her hand was sliding down his stomach into his boxers… "I'll take that as a no," she smirked and didn't remove her hand; she stayed there stroking him. He whimpered a little bit.

"You're gonna regret this," he managed to squeak out.

"Why would I regret you?" she said. She let go of him and tried to lower his jeans so he would only be in his boxers but she couldn't because he was sitting. "Stand up," she demanded.

"No." He refused, regaining his strength. Spencer looked her straight in her immoral blue eyes, "you're going to regret this."

Before he could say anything else, Sam kissed him and lowered him down to the bed. Her hand returned to under his unbuttoned jeans and striped boxers. He groaned and involuntarily lifted his hips, giving her enough space to work his jeans off of him.

"Please…" he moaned. "You need to stop."

She only removed her hand but put it behind his head as she kissed him. He was lost when her hips started rubbing against his and her lips went to suck on his neck.

"We can't do this," Spencer pleaded as Sam took off her underwear without saying a word. He only watched as she pulled down his boxers and she stared at him with a lusty gaze and attacked his lips with hers, putting her body over his. She grabbed his manhood and positioned it.

"Sam!" he yelled but by that time it was too late. She grunted in pain. He moaned when he felt her tight walls around him and he felt guilty for getting so much pleasure out of this.

"Just give me a minute," she whispered.

He just lay there for the few minutes it took for her to adjust. The words "what have I done?" traced around in his mind. That was an easy question to answer: he had just taken his little sister's best friend's virginity.

It surprised him when she started moving. He didn't want to hurt her even more so he just kept his hips still and let her ride him. No matter how much her wanted to roll her over and screw her senseless…

Her pace got faster as she got more comfortable with it and even he couldn't stop his hips from bucking at her thrusts once she started moaning.

"Oh god," Sam would mutter before giving him another kiss. "Spencer…"

"Uh… Sam," he said, feeling too much to feel guilty. He loved the feeling of being inside her, Sam's tight walls clenching around him. He grunted loudly as he rolled her over, all morality muted and replaced by this sinful pleasure.

She shrieked in surprise but did not stop him, only directed him. "Faster," she said as he pounded into her. "Spencer!" she yelled. "Oh god…"

"Sam," he whispered in her ear as he felt her spasm around him, causing him to spill himself inside of her, him getting his pleasure from her pleasure.

He finally got off of her, rolling over to the other side of the bed. After a few minutes of catching their breath, Spencer realized they didn't use protection.

"Sam?" I looked over to her.

"It's okay Spence," she gasped, still trying to gain control over her breathing. He nodded his head, knowing that she knew what he meant. She was probably on birth control or something. But why would she when she was a virgin- oh shit. He remembered. She was a virgin. He took his little sister's best friend's virginity. He felt sick. It took him a while to be able to open his mouth without the thought of throwing up on his mind.

"Sam?" he said again, though he didn't know why. To apologize maybe?

In the few moments he had been thinking, Sam seemed to have caught her breath and was even off the bed, picking up her clothing from the floor and putting it on. She didn't respond. He didn't know what to say so he just repeated what he already said.

"Sam?"

"Thanks Spence," she said just as she finished dressing and walked out of the bedroom, a bit wobbly.

He just laid on his back, thinking over what had just happened.

_A/N: Go easy. It's my first sex scene. Just wanted to experiment with my writing._


	2. The Sequel

I felt that the story wasn't finished so I decided to continue it…

I knew that Carly was in Yakima. I knew that it was midnight. I knew that everyone else on this Saturday night was either sleeping or out, happy with their friends. I also knew that this was going to be awkward. But my mom locked me out of the house again and I had no other place to go.

I knocked on the door. After a few seconds I heard footsteps and the lock turn. And there was Spencer in his boxers and white T-shirt, confused and drunk. I could tell he was drunk because my mother was always drunk. I knew about the dilated red eyes and bad balance. The fact that he had to lean against the doorframe to prop himself up was a big clue.

"Sam?" he said and she noticed the slur in his voice. "What are you doin' here?"

"Can I come in?" It was weird because usually I just broke in or walked in like I owned the place. I don't know what was happening to me. It was probably because Carly wasn't here and… I don't know. I guess it has been a bit uncomfortable.

"Sure," he said in a tired, husky (_drunk_) voice. He stepped out of the way so I could go inside. I went straight to the couch to see that he was watching a scary movie in the dark. The only light was coming from the TV. Spencer closed the door and went to sit on the couch next to me.

We sat there watching the movie. It was one of those stupid ones where the girls are really dumb and pretty.

An hour passed of mindless gore, fake screams and horrible direction. I didn't know what we were going to do once the credits stopped rolling. I noticed all the beer bottles lined up on the coffee table.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked.

"I'm good," I replied just as the credits stopped. Damn. Now we were in complete darkness. An awkward silence until-

"Did it mean anything?"

"What?"

"Did having sex with me mean nothing to you?"

"What?"

"Nevermind…"

"No… It did mean something to me. It meant so much to me." He gave me a doubtful look and I couldn't believe he was interrogating me like this.

"You didn't act like it did. Just running off."

I sighed. "It was my virginity. Of course it meant something. It meant a lot."

"But you still didn't stay."

"I can't believe I have to defend myself to you when you're drunk and you won't even remember any of this tomorrow!"

"I'm only buzzed."

I looked at him with major disbelief, glancing between him and the empty bottles on the table in front of us.

"But… why? Why couldn't you stay? We- I think we should have talked."

"You wouldn't want your little sister barging in on us talking about how we just had sex."

"But… I- I love you."

I only opened my eyes wide in shock. That was definitely the liquid courage talking but before I could say anything, he passed out.

Yeah…. Review? I still don't feel that it's finished though… 


	3. Love and Rape

I woke up with a horrible headache and I knew the minute I tried to get up, it would only get worse. I just moaned but then realized that making noise was a bad idea once the volume tripled in my head.

"You're up," I heard Sam yell.

"No yelling…" I said, putting my hands up to my head. I opened my eyes and the room was so bright I had to close my eyes again.

"Here," I felt her slip a few pills down my throat followed by something that tasting absolutely disgusting.

I coughed and sat up, only feeling slight pain. I didn't expect that. "What was that?"

"My mom's old boyfriend's hangover relief."

"Which old boyfriend?"

"I don't remember…"

Then I realized something. Sam was in my room and I was drunk last night.

"Did… did we? Again?" I said when I noticed I was only in my boxers and t-shirt, but she was fully clothed.

"We didn't."

"Thank god." I said and put my head in my hands. But then I looked up to see the hurt in her eyes. "Sam- I didn't mean it like-."

"Of course you didn't," she said with a sharp edge. She was about to turn to go out the door but I was somehow able to catch her arm before she left.

"Sam… what did I do last night?"

"Nothing."

"I obviously did something to hurt you."

"Trust me, if I was hurt, I wouldn't have stayed."

"Please Sam," I said softly. Silence.

More silence.

And more silence.

It was killing me.

"You told me you loved me." She said in a quiet voice. That was when I let go of her arm and she rushed out before I could do anything about it.

I looked around the room but ended up just putting my head in my hands again. God, within a week I… I totally screwed up my life.

I had sex with my little sister's best friend. Not only was that "inappropriate relationship with a minor" it was also "statutory rape". I could go to jail and leave Carly without a guardian…

I'm a rapist and the worst part of it is… I think I am in love with her.

Oh what am I going to tell whatever god is up there when he asks me about _this_?


	4. Freddie

The rest of the week went by without a hitch. Carly came home and everything was as normal to her as it ever was. Sam continued to practically live in the house, though she only spoke to Spencer when she absolutely needed to.

He couldn't even talk to her. Every time he tried his voice got stuck because he was too afraid that he might say that he loves her again. Carly never noticed but…

"What's going on between you and Sam?" Freddie asked Spencer when Carly was in the shower, Sam had detention and Spencer was working on a sculpture in the living room.

"What?" Spencer said though he sounded a bit too guilty.

"What's going on between you and Sam?" Freddie repeated though he knew Spencer heard him correctly.

"Nothing," he tried to blow off.

"It's not nothing. Did you guys get in a fight or something? You barely talk to each other anymore!"

"Freddie, it's not any of your business…"

"Spencer. You and Sam are both my friends and if you guys have an issue you guys need to resolve it. Especially before Carly finds out."

Spencer sighed. "You won't understand."

"What? What won't I understand it's not like… no…" Freddie finally realized what the problem was. "You… you don't like her? Do you?"

"Freddie you don't understand-."

"Spencer! That's- that's-!"

"It's sick I know," he said. "But you have to keep it down so Carly doesn't find out."

"And Sam knows? That's why you guys-?"

"Freddie just stop."

"No _you_ need to stop. You could go to jail!"

"I know!" Spencer said. "Which is why you need to keep quiet about it! It will pass!"

"Are you sure?" Freddie said a little more softly.

"I… I don't know…"

"Just forget about her. That demon is not worth leaving Carly without a brother or guardian."

"I know…"

Freddie just looked at me with a confused look on his face. Spencer felt ashamed so he just kept his eyes hooked on the sculpture he was working on.

"Did you… kiss her?"

Spencer exhaled slowly before answering. "Yes."

"You didn't… do anything else. Did you?"

Spencer just continued staring at the sculpture. "No Spencer! You could go to jail!"

"I know that already," he snapped. But just then the water to the shower stopped running. Carly was getting out of the shower.

"I'll see you later Spencer." Freddie said as he left the apartment. Spencer said nothing.

Freddie waited until he heard Sam out in the hallway going to the Shay apartment. His mom was working a shift at the hospital, which gave him enough space to talk to Sam privately. He appeared out of his apartment.

"What do you want Fred-nub?" she said.

"Can I talk to you?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Talk then."

"I mean, in private?" She shrugged and followed him into his apartment.

"You slept with Spencer." He got straight to the point after he closed the door behind her.

"What?" Sam said. "Spencer told you?"

"No I asked him and he didn't deny it. But that's not the point. Sam do you know how much trouble you've caused."

"It's none of your business, Fredward!"

"It will be Carly's business when the police take Spencer away for raping you!"

…

"Yeah that's what I thought." Freddie said. "Do you know what this will do to Spencer? To Carly? Why did you do it?"

"Whoa, first you're talking about him raping me but now you're acting as if I was the only one who instigated it!"

"Somehow I find it hard to believe that Spencer would sleep with you considering all the risks involved."

"What? Now you're saying I raped him?"

"That's just what I think. Spencer would never have… have sex with you especially since you're Carly's _best friend_. Or did you forget about all the consequences when you were… indisposed."

"God, it's not like he didn't want it and it's not like he was drunk or anything he could have told me to stop at any time-."

"And did he?"

"I…" Sam thought back on it. Her eyes widened when she remembered how many times he begged her to stop but she kept going.

"Yeah." Freddie said and then he left the room with Sam following quickly behind him.

"We're not finished!" she yelled.

"I think the conversation is pretty much over!"

"I did not force-!"

"Guys stop yelling! The neighbors will complain again." Carly came from behind the door.

"Carly?" Sam said, afraid that her friend heard something but from the innocent look on her face she didn't.

"Come on, let's go get ready for iCarly." She said and the two trailed her into the Shay apartment.


End file.
